


Perdas e Ganhos

by lotuseannye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseannye/pseuds/lotuseannye
Summary: Tajima estava feliz, maniacamente feliz, porque Senju Butsuma era a criatura mais idiota que pisou nessa terra e a perda deles era seu ganho, muito bem, obrigado!P.S.: Há sexo aqui, bem como menção de estupro prévio (não por nossos personagens principais), maus tratos a crianças e violência típica (e atípica) do enredo. Ou seja, NÃO É LEITURA PARA CRIANÇAS!
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Tajima
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A imagem é copiada e modificada de algo que achamos no Google, Naruto não é nosso, óbvio. Ganhamos porra nenhuma com isso, mas gostamos de brincar com os enredos. Isso foi publicado no Nyah! e no Archive of Our Own, então se isso não estiver em nossas contas nesses lugares é plágio e plagiadores são coisas que não gostamos, denunciem.  
> Véspera de Natal, casa da Annye:  
> Annye: *tomando café* Diga um número.  
> Lótus: Como diabos você toma essa mistura infernal sem nem piscar??  
> Annye: Necessidade, estou acordada a 36 horas para terminar os relatórios do meu último trabalho, nem todo mundo tem emprego fixo com carga horária regular, bonito. Agora, um número.   
> Lótus: Eu sei que não vou gostar disso… 125.  
> Annye: Esse dois aqui *mostra uma lista*  
> Lótus: Você não disse que era um Butsuma x Madara? *chora*  
> Annye: Ah, sim. Tem isso também, mas não é o menu de hoje.  
> Lótus: Você sabe que eu não escrevo estupro, sexo com menores de idade ou coisas assim, certo?  
> Annye: Eca!! Porque eu esperaria que você escrevesse isso? Consentimento explícito é indispensável, passamos da fase em que sexo com menores de idade era aceitável.  
> Lótus: Sei lá, você gosta de diferenças brutais de idade e personalidade.  
> Annye: Consentimento!! Consentimento livre e esclarecido, obrigado!!  
> Lótus: Você vai fazer o almoço como compensação pela ginástica mental que isso vai ser…  
> Annye: Angu com costela de porco e couve refogada, porque é o que tem pra hoje.  
> Lótus: Eu te amo!! *olhos brilhando*

Uchiha Tajima estava verdadeiramente agradecido ao clã Senju, em especial a desculpa de homem que era Senju Butsuma e a porcaria abraçadora de árvores que ele chamava de primogênito, eles não só se colocaram em uma situação difícil com o Daimyō, como também acabaram com as ilusões de Madara quanto a bondade do herdeiro Senju e entregaram de mão beijada dois de seus melhores lutadores de linha de frente.

Senju Tobirama foi renegado por seu clã e por seu irmão depois frustrar uma tentativa de sequestro do Senju contra uma criança Uchiha, se deixando vulnerável no meio de seu território, ferido e meio congelado, para garantir que o bebê não sofresse nenhum dano. Entre as informações de sua espiã no Senju e as poucas coisas que Izuna conseguiu, a custo de muita provocação, arrancar do albino preso, eles desenharam o quadro. Tobirama não era de fato bem quisto em sua casa, seu pai só não o matou por seus olhos vermelhos porque sua mãe era Hatake e ela teria rasgado o homem em fatias bem pequenas antes que ele chegasse perto de sua prole com má intenção, isso não impediu o treinamento brutal e o desprezo do clã, sussurros sobre ele ser um espírito maligno e outras bobagens. Os irmãos de Tobirama o adoravam e sua prima Tōka também, mas depois da morte da mãe todos foram enviados para missões e batalhas, os dois mais novos morreram, um pela mão do Uchiha inclusive, isso consolidou no albino um instinto protetor para crianças que beirava o patológico. A decisão de Butsuma e seus anciãos de sequestrar crianças Uchiha, inclusive convencendo seu filho mais velho estúpido de que seria o caminho da paz, era para roubo de linhagem e pesquisa, Tobirama havia sussurrado, eles queriam que o albino usasse suas crianças como cobaias, essa foi a palha nas costas do camelo.

O homem mandou seu clã para o inferno, seu irmão irritante preso em devaneios de como seria bom ter ‘um irmãozinho parecido com Madara’ e bobagens sobre paz, fugiu e parou os shinobi que já tinham sequestrado uma criança e matado seus pais, ele foi encontrado por Uchihas e feito prisioneiro, não que isso tenha significado alguma coisa já que ele fugiu de sua cela, vigiada e coberta com os melhores selos que tinham, para parar outro ataque, Tajima ficou muito impressionado. Oferecer-lhe asilo depois disso não foi nem uma grande discussão, os próprios anciãos do clã planejando argumentar em favor disso, estender o asilo para a prima de Tobirama e o filho dela em troca de selos e conhecimentos médicos foi uma discussão ainda menor, principalmente depois que o albino confirmou o que era dito em seu antigo clã a meia voz, Haru, o filho que Tōka teve no início da adolescência era fruto de um estupro e meio irmão de Tobirama.

O clã Uchiha era muitas coisas, violento e cruel, seus Anciãos doentes por vingança e sangue, mas obrigar uma jovem de 14 anos a gerar a criança de um estuprador era algo que enjoaria o pior deles. Tobirama havia explicado que a mãe de Tōka era irmã de Butsuma e os Senju mais velhos pareciam achar que havia uma chance da união dos dois gerar outra criança com Mokuton, Tōka se recusou e a escolha foi tirada dela, Haru tinha sete anos agora e ninguém mais dava uma segunda olhada para ele já que nunca manifestou a mínima afinidade com o dom de Hashirama, seu completo oposto aparentemente, seu chakra era mínimo e onde ele tocava não brotava capim seco, cortesia dos selos de Tobirama, que com ajuda da parteira Hatake mentiu a existência de uma complicação no parto que teoricamente tornaria a prima infértil, protegendo os dois da loucura grotesca que parecia ser usual entre os Senju.

Houve uma certa desconfiança inicial para os seus novos asilados, que não mais usavam o nome Senju, mas isso era esperado e caiu por terra no momento que Tōka, indignada com o treinamento vago das kunoichi, assumiu a missão de tornar toda mulher Uchiha tão ou mais letal que qualquer homem do clã. Já Tobirama foi visto com seu irmãozinho, que agora ele podia chamar de irmão, agarrado nele o tempo todo e sendo seguido pelas crianças Uchiha para todo lado, explicando coisas e respondendo suas perguntas com calma. Seu clã era abençoado e amaldiçoado pelo presente de Amaterasu, tanto quanto era uma vantagem em batalha, o Sharingan vinha com uma predisposição a sentimentos selvagens e laços fortes, eles amavam com tal intensidade que era política do clã não se intrometer nos relacionamentos e formações familiares bizarras, fossem eles como fossem, desde que houvesse respeito entre os envolvidos, um Uchiha separado dos que ele ama, seja romanticamente ou como família tendia a loucura, então vínculos eram criadas pela lealdade, a traição era algo que eles esperavam dos outros, nunca da família. Ver Tobirama cuidando das suas crianças com tanto apreço e ver Tōka ajudando no treinamento de suas mulheres, quebrou rapidamente o gelo, Izuna estava grandemente apaixonado pelos dois, declarou-se melhor amigo do albino e informou ao pai que pretendia cortejar a mulher selvagem assim que houvesse uma chance.

Madara foi uma história toda diferente, magoado e arredio depois de ouvir que Hashirama não só ignorou e maltratou o irmão durante todos os anos depois do rio Naka, mas também sabia e apoiava as decisões do pai quanto ao estupro de Tōka e o sequestro das crianças Uchiha, Tobirama tentou justificar o comportamento do irmão, instável e incapaz de fixar atenção por em diversos momentos devido ao Mokuton, preso na utopia de criar uma vila com Madara, disposto a ser cego e surdo com o seu arredor desde que parecesse o necessário para sua paz, enquanto Madara queria uma vila para manter os seus seguros, Hashirama amava a ideia das pessoas, abraços e gestos efusivos, a adoração que o Mokuton lhe rendia, ele queria paz, não para proteger alguém especificamente e sim porque não queria mais lutar guerras. Era a forma dele de amar, Tobirama justificou, mas Madara sabia que não era assim, ele precisava de tempo para assimilar que Hashirama era mais parecido com Butsuma do que as pessoas pareciam crer.

O próprio Tajima estava bastante encantado com o homem bonito com que passava cada vez mais tempo, recebendo ajuda com papelada, debatendo e melhorando uma série de coisas no Complexo, inclusive criando padrões de selos personalizados que reforçaram sua segurança, ou só conversando quando tomavam chá, Tobirama parecia fazer dezenas de coisas ao mesmo tempo, trabalhando em cada pequeno detalhe para tornar a vida do clã mais fácil, parecendo sempre surpreso quando era agradecido, corando com elogios, se esforçando mais e mais o tempo todo, demorou alguns meses para que todos notassem que o albino não era elogiado e apreciado no Senju, que as coisas que fazia eram consideradas parte da razão dele de existir e o quão profundamente esse desprezo havia afetado sua visão de si mesmo, nesse momento Tajima quis realmente matar um Senju ou todos.

-Hey, porque essa carranca?

A voz sonolenta tirou sua atenção das memórias e ele voltou seus olhos para o albino deitado em sua barriga, já passa da dez e nenhum deles costuma estar na cama até tão tarde.

-Pensando em agradecer o seu pai. - Tobirama fez uma careta ao ouvir isso - A estupidez dele e do bosta do seu irmão me renderam dois grandes ativos para o meu clã.

-Hnn.. sou só um ativo para o seu clã então…

Tajima fez uma cara pensativa por uns instantes, para ser recompensado por uma mordida brincalhona na barriga e rir, um ano e meio atrás, quando chegou ao Uchiha, Tobirama teria se fechado com suas palavras, sofrido elas, e não provocado de volta, foi um caminho longo para ele entender que era querido, foi um caminho longo para o próprio Tajima, entender e colocar no lugar seus sentimentos pelo homem dezessete anos mais jovem.

-Você não teria passado metade da noite com o pau enfiado na minha bunda se fosse só um ativo para o clã, idiota. - ele estava ficando duro só com a lembrança. - Agora venha aqui e me dê um beijo descente de bom dia.

Tobirama riu um pouco mais, mas o beijou mesmo assim, doce e quente, antes de se enrolar nele e enfiar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, mordiscando a pele sensível.

-Não me deixe uma marca, temos reunião com o Daimyō e eu detestaria que ele pensasse que eu corrompi seu shinobi preferido.

Tobirama era muito bem visto pela corte, renomado por sua eficiência e diplomacia desde muito jovem, não é necessário dizer que o Senju perdeu muitos contratos quando o renegou.

-No máximo ele vai se jogar a seus pés e pedir para assistir. - mesmo assim ele parou, voltando suas atenções para um ponto do ombro que a yukata esconderia - Nobres tendem a perversões com frequência.

-Não obrigado! - o Daimyō era um homem de meia idade bastante bonito, mas só a vaga ideia de que ele já esteve na cama com Tobirama o irritava profundamente - Sou muito crítico com quem divido as coisas.

-Primeiro eu não sou uma coisa - uma mordida forte enfatizou o ponto - Segundo, sei que está falando de Madara e não quero ir por esse caminho.

-Sim, mas acho que poderia dividir você com qualquer um que você amasse e que te amasse de volta - ele acariciou as costas do homem, que ronronou como um gato - Uchihas são simplesmente assim.

Tobirama não discutiu, claramente ele achava que Madara não estava interessado, mas Tajima viu os dois gravitando em torno um do outro, ele não se sentia ameaçado por isso, seu amante sempre deixou claro que correspondia o quanto ele o queria, isso bastava, amores nunca se dividem e ciúme é uma tolice para qual ele se sente velho demais, principalmente quando é sobre outro Uchiha.

Ele permite que Tobirama o desvie do assunto com beijo longos e profundos, eles tem algumas horas antes da entrevista com o Daimyō, sentando descaradamente em sua cintura e gemendo enquanto o sentia duro contra suas nádegas, o homem mais velho se permitiu apertar as coxas fortes, correndo as unhas pela pele e deixando rastros rosados para trás, Tobirama literalmente rosna em seu colo, Tajima sabe que se não fizer nada o mais novo fará por ele, então inverte suas posições e segura as pernas musculosas para que ele as envolva ao redor de sua cintura, deitando a maior parte de seu peso sobre o peito amplo para evitar de o outro se contorça, espalha o óleo corporal esquecido na noite anterior sobre si mesmo e empurra contra os músculos tensos tão lentamente que recebe pequenas ameaças desconexas para pressioná-lo a se mover. O seu albino tende a ser frenético em alguns momentos, um contraste surpreendente com a profunda lassidão da noite anterior, mas hoje é Tajima o quer lento, levando seu tempo para sentir a pele pálida sob seus dedos, desenhar as cicatrizes, ele tem mais que um shinobi normal, e muito poucas dessas são de fato de batalha, Tobirama não é uma potência no ninjutsu médico de graça, ele literalmente sangrou para chegar lá, e isso só faz Tajima o admirar mais, por isso adorar essa pele é tão importante, para que ele saiba que é amado e seu esforço apreciado.

Quando Tobirama percebe que sua intenção não é atendê-lo ele muda, concedendo ao mais velho o que ele quer, atraindo seus corpos surpreendentemente mais perto, resmungando palavras suaves, envolvendo-se totalmente nele e retomando os beijos, Tajima amava seus beijos, profundos e cheios de significado, quase difíceis de retribuir enquanto se movia naquele corpo quente, sendo pressionado pelos músculos internos de Tobirama, ele só pode pensar que está na porra do paraíso.

Tobirama apoia os pés na cama e encontra os movimentos de Tajima, não tentando empurrá-lo mais rápido, apenas mais fundo, ele corre os dedos por seus lados, enquanto o mais velho o puxa para um abraço, mudando seus corpos até que estejam sentados, Tobirama espalhado em seu colo e totalmente empalado em seu pau.

-Tão bom…

O sussurro atinge Tajima com a força calculada que deve, ele se ajusta e beija e fode Tobirama, sustentando seu peso quando ele rebola em seu colo, mordendo a pele pálida do ombro quando o albino se aperta e contorce, gozando intocado e dando a sharingan ativo do homem mais uma memória única para guardar. Mesmo assim ele não para até jogar Tajima para a borda do orgasmo, cada movimento extraindo tremores do corpo sensível, em um grito abafado pelos lábios pálidos.

-Você está uma bagunça. - Tajima ri quando os dois caem na cama - Uma bagunça bastante bonita.

-Olha quem está falando sobre bagunça, vamos precisar de um banho muito longo naquela banheira.

-Posso apreciar isso - ele se envolveu mais no abraço de Tobirama - Depois de descansar um pouco, sou um velho.

-Pena você ser velho, tinha planejado sexo na água…

O tom é descompromissado, mesmo assim envia tremores pelo corpo cansado de Tajima, que ri.

-Não acho que seja humanamente possível alguém ficar duro de novo tão rápido, pirralho. - ele beija a bochecha corada, deslizando para fora do corpo do outro - Mas posso ser persuadido a deixar você me foder naquela banheira. Depois de descansar o suficiente.

-A reunião é só no meio da tarde, temos tempo.

Quem diria que o pequeno gato arredio, que literalmente fugiu de suas vistas por três dias depois que teve um beijo roubado, podia ser tão sexual, mas em completa oposição a sua luta com sentimentos e sua visão de si mesmo, Tobirama tinha se mostrado um ser profundamente sexual, Tōka em algum momento contou que ele passou por uma fase longa e bastante científica de interesse em sexo. Tajima colhia os frutos disso agora, na noite anterior seu companheiro o havia tocado, massageado e mimado de uma dezena de formas diferentes até deixá-lo languido e relaxado, deitado de bruços no futon, pronto para levá-lo em seu corpo, coisa que ele nunca cogitou repetir depois de uma primeira e desagradável experiência no início da adolescência, mas Tobirama o fez com calma e cuidado, tornando toda a experiência ótima. Apenas para, agora, pedir mais depois se deixar ser tomado por Tajima, que sinceramente nunca esteve tão frequentemente excitado em sua vida, se ele fosse um shinobi menos eficiente diria que estava sendo constantemente drogado com afrodisíacos, mas cada vez que seu albino fazia algum pequeno gesto profundamente carinhoso ou vinculativo, da classe de contato que ele não teve com ninguém, nem mesmo sua falecida esposa, Tajima lembrava o porque isso era tão excitante e apaixonante.

*****

A reunião com o Daimyō foi surpreendentemente tranquila, Tobirama sendo um amortecedor para Tajima, que não se sentia confortável em situações políticas mesmo depois de uma década liderando o Uchiha, o fato de estarem excessivamente próximos disse ao governante tudo que ele precisava saber sobre o relacionamentos dos dois, os olhos do homem brilharam encantados com a história de como eles se conheceram e endurecidos com o restante do contexto, o que o Senju fez a Tobirama e Tōka foi considerado uma grave ofensa pelo Daimyō, ainda que ele não pudesse fazer muito sobre, pois eram questões internas do clã a que pertenciam na época e as mulheres na corte não eram vistas como muito mais que propriedades, agora tentativas de sequestro e insinuações de experimentação humana em crianças eram um assunto totalmente diferente. Eles conseguiram que o homem torna-se legítima as adoções dos três pelo Uchiha e fizesse algo contra o Senju, depois de mais de um ano de enfrentamentos violentos e tentativas de atentado, o Uchiha estava restringindo seus menores de quinze anos as paredes do Complexo e reagindo com mais brutalidade a cada dia, se não pela insanidade de tudo, o regente percebeu a quantia de dinheiro desperdiçado com isso. Hashirama teria sua paz, mas no que dependesse do Uchiha ele poderia enfiar sua aldeia onde bem entendesse.

-Tobira, espero que isso também signifique que você está recebendo mais missões - o Daimyō se levantou, um gesto extremamente raro, ao fim da reunião - Existem coisas que prefiro confiar apenas a você.

-Bem, suponho que uma vez que nossas crianças parem de ser alvo, poderei me afastar mais do Complexo - ele respondeu vendo o homem se aproximar - Infelizmente, até lá preciso proteger minha família.

-Tão doce - o homem acariciou a bochecha pálida - Seu pai foi um tolo.

Tajima só podia concordar, ele assistiu a troca tenso, mas não fez nada para impedi-la, tranquilizado por Tobirama sobre o comportamento do outro. Mesmo assim, ele ficou incomodado quando o Daimyō colocou a outra mão no quadril do albino e se esticou levemente, pressionando um beijo suave e bastante íntimo em seus lábios, o incômodo durou tempo suficiente para que a ação fosse repetida em si mesmo, um pouco mais incisiva e demorada, mas que se suavizou com o aceite chocado.

-Bem, cuide desse garoto, já que o idiota do seu pai não o fez. - a mão no rosto de Tajima era macia e ele quase queria se inclinar ao toque como um animal de estimação - Eu enviarei as demandas ao Senju em breve, meus emissários vão ficar e se certificar de que eles entendam.

Dito isso as despedidas formais foram trocadas e Tajima saiu, ainda perplexo, atrás de Tobirama, nenhum deles falou até chegarem ao quarto reservado na estalagem, parte porque não era um assunto para ser debatido na rua, parte porque civis não lidavam bem com beijos entre homens como os shinobi.

-Que porra foi aquela? - Tajima pediu, ainda se perguntando se foi um delírio.

-Nobres são estranhos, melhor jogar junto a maior parte do tempo. Eles não são shinobi, mas não são vassalos, é uma forma de dizer sem palavras o quão profundamente nos apoia… e que a cama dele está a disposição também. - Tobirama puxou Tajima para seu colo sobre algumas almofadas em torno do kotatsu desligado pelo calor anunciado do fim da primavera - Butsuma e Hashirama sempre foram incompetentes para ver as nuances, então eu substitui o nosso emissário regular quando ele foi… bem, levado a se casar com uma nobre. Foi um episódio engraçado.

-Sinceramente, não vou nem usar isso para xingar o Senju, eu também mando emissários, quem os escolhe é o ancião Adachi, já que ele mesmo não consegue mais vir - Tajima já relaxou contra o outro, nariz enfiado na curva do pescoço pálido, sentindo o cheiro de maresia que parecia preso naquela pele, ele estava virando um maldito cachorro, todo bobo por cheiros e toques macios - Eu realmente ficaria feliz se outro Uchiha se interessasse por um Nara ou se Adachi vivesse pelo menos até eu me aposentar.

-Bem, isso é possível agora que essa palhaçada terminou, podemos restabelecer um contato mais amistoso com a tríade Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi, mas antes disso pensei em atrair os invocadores de cobras para o nosso território - eles se acomodaram meio enrolados um no outro e Tobirama serviu o chá que havia deixado em um selo de estase - Há pouco mais de cinquenta pessoas, mais da metade crianças com menos de doze anos, eles estão presos entre o Senju e o Kaguya e quase extintos, acho que realmente só duraram tanto porque são bons em se esconder e o Senju não tem interesse neles.

-Mas porque trazê-los então? Não seria mais fácil esperar que morram? - Ele sabia que Tobirama escondia um coração mole, mas deveria haver mais - Eu sei que você não gosta de crianças feridas, mas estamos em termos relativamente bons com aqueles lunáticos do Kaguya, isso seria perigoso para nós e para o Hagomoro.

-Na verdade o Kaguya quer a terra, bem, isso e lutar, os doentes sempre querem lutar, mas eles podem achar brigas melhores do outro lado da fronteira. Os invocadores, realmente nem são um clã a essa altura, podemos simplesmente retirá-los pelas terras do Hagomoro sem ninguém perceber, eles são altamente proficientes com veneno, o trabalho deles é muito superior a qualquer coisa que vi na vida. Além disso, eles têm características comportamentais parecidas com o Uchiha quando se trata de família, acho que pode ser uma adição valiosa se o Senju decidir tramar contra o cessar-fogo. 

-Posso levar isso aos mais velhos, se você puder garantir uma ponte com o Hatake.

-Considere feito. O Hatake me ama, mas seriamente quer ver Butsuma ardendo no inferno e Hashirama com seu próprio Mokuton enfiado no...

-Certo, não preciso imaginar isso, obrigado. - ele riu - Podemos aproveitar o resto da nossa folga agora?

-Sim, se isso envolver uma massagem nas minhas costas…

Tajima mordeu o ombro do outro, estava virando um cachorro de fato, largando suas xícaras na mesa de centro e eles se esticaram rindo, removendo as partes mais formais e incômodas de suas roupas. Tobirama se ajeitou em sua posição preferida, deitado de bruços com a cabeça sobre seu peito ou barriga, permitindo que Tajima esfregasse suavemente suas costas, eles tinham dois dias e um quarto muito confortável para não pensar em nada, Madara estava cuidando do clã, segundo Tajima como aprendizado, Izuna e Tōka estavam com ele, o Senju teria que calar a boca e aceitar o cessar-fogo imposto pelo Daimyō e eles estavam melhorando relações com outros clã. A vida era boa e ele mandaria frutas para o Senju, só precisava descobrir quais causariam intoxicação alimentar mais facilmente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annye: *deitada no sol* Você terminou?  
> Lótus: Estou tendo uma insolação por você, porra. Dá pra sair desse sol? É meio-dia.  
> Annye: Não, vou ficar aqui até que você me traga um capítulo. E um instrutivo sobre como usar o Tumblr.  
> Lótus: Você criou aquilo, vire-se.  
> Annye: Tudo bem, sem rolinhos de canela pra você hoje.  
> Lótus: *chocado* Nãoooo!! Estou indo terminar o capítulo e vou descobrir como usar o Tumblr… e vou fazer café.  
> Annye: *fecha os olhos* O estômago te torna bem colaborativo, vou estar esperando.

O tratado de cessar-fogo estava sendo construído, negociado na vila civil próxima ao território dos clãs, Tobirama e Madara flanqueavam Tajima, enquanto um Hashirama infantilmente feliz e Senju Shi acompanhavam Butsuma. O ódio brilhava nos olhos de seu pai, mas Tobirama não poderia se importar menos, o homem poderia entrar em combustão espontânea de raiva que ele nem mesmo cogitaria um suiton. Ao seu lado, Tajima se mantinha alerta enquanto Madara ignorava as tentativas não tão disfarçadas de Hashirama de iniciar alguma conversa, o filho mais velho de seu amante estava fumegando.

As primeiras horas foram usadas para esclarecer que, não, Tōka e Haru não voltariam ao Senju de forma alguma, nem Tobirama seria punido ou entregue ao clã por qualquer suposta traição, os três eram Uchihas por direito agora e Butsuma deveria aceitar. Além disso, o Senju estava em uma situação verdadeiramente difícil com o Daimyō, coisa que Hashirama parecia não entender e seu pai não aceitar, não haveriam concessões para o Senju ou qualquer tipo de negociação que pudesse remotamente reduzir os ganhos Uchiha, que dirá prejudicá-los.

A pausa para o almoço foi igualmente estressante, Hashirama não deixava espaço para Madara respirar e só parou quando Shi o deteve fisicamente, Butsuma passou o almoço todo ofendendo ele e Tajima diretamente e os enviados do Daimyō pareciam constrangidos com toda a situação, a tensão afetava até mesmo a escolta Aburame, contratada para garantir que não houvessem problemas.

-Você está bem, Tobira? - Tajima pediu depois de saírem da mesa, nenhum dos comensais disposto a ficar mais que o estritamente necessário lá. - Aquele animal está esticando a sorte, podemos partir se você quiser.

-Não, não podemos. O clã é mais importante que minha ofensa com os relinchos de Butsuma. - Tobirama se encostou discretamente em seu amante, a simples presença de sua família perto dele o tornava imune ao fel das palavras do Senju mais velho - Ele pode ir e acabar com o Senju se quiser, mas não vou deixar ele nos arrastar junto. 

-Obrigado. Prometo compensar isso mais tarde.

Tobirama enrolou seus dedos discretamente, escondidos pelas roupas e sorriu.

-Eu vou cobrar isso. - ele respondeu, ambos ignorando o olhar fervente de Butsuma onde ele apenas adivinhava que suas mãos estavam unidas - Vamos resgatar Madara, antes que Hashirama o encontre.

Tajima riu e Tobirama se permitiu pensar em como amava aquele som baixo e meio rouco, aquele brilho de travessura que parecia estar sempre presente, mesmo nas horas mais tensas e a língua afiada, em mais de um sentido. Tobirama amava tudo sobre Tajima, até sua mania irritante de provocar tudo e todos ao ponto de ruptura.

O restante da reunião foi rápido, Butsuma ainda mais insuportável, parecendo uma mariposa se debatendo no vidro, já que ninguém dava ouvidos ao seu veneno. O homem deveria estar feliz, mesmo que fosse apenas um cessar-fogo, as condições impostas poderiam ter sido muito piores, dada a quantia em dinheiro que o Daimyō perdeu com o conflito no último ano e a loucura das ações do Senju contra o Uchiha e alguns outros clãs menores.

Quando os cumprimentos estavam sendo trocados e Hashirama prendia Madara em um abraço de urso, o brilho gelado da kunai chamou a atenção de Tobirama e seu corpo agiu por instinto, a lâmina de água convocada automaticamente e o spray de sangue arterial jorrou sobre ele ao mesmo tempo que a dor rasgava seu ombro. O choque e a dormência do veneno chegaram antes do corpo sem vida de Butsuma tocar o chão, ele percebeu vagamente Madara arremessando Hashirama longe e os insetos Aburame protegendo os enviados do Daimyō, as mãos de Tajima envolvendo seu corpo e o impedindo de cair.

-Pegue o corpo e leve Hashirama daqui, Senju. - Madara rugiu - Suma da minha vista antes que eu decida que é mais fácil alcançar a paz dizimando seu clã. E reze, reze muito para que nada aconteça com Tobirama.

Tobirama se sentia estranho, como se estivesse envolto por uma névoa, ele sabia que era parcialmente tolerante ao veneno, mesmo assim não conseguia alertar Tajima sobre isso. Ele reconheceu a vagamente a voz dos guardas que os acompanharam até a cidade e mas sua consciência vacilava, ele notou quando Madara o tirou dos braços de Tajima e da sala, começando o caminho de volta ao complexo Uchiha, mas então tudo virou um borrão verde e marrom, empurrando-o para dentro de sua própria mente.

O conhecimento de que tinha acabado de matar seu pai afundou lentamente na bruma que eram seus pensamentos e não despertou nenhum arrependimento, além de não ter feito isso antes e de forma mais discreta, é claro. Senju Butsuma nunca foi um bom marido para sua mãe, nem um bom pai, era um líder de clã aceitável dominado pelos anciãos gananciosos de sua família e um lutador bastante medíocre. O homem parecia se destacar apenas pela crueldade e truculência contra seus filhos.

O infeliz nunca fez nada contra eles até a morte de sua mãe, já que a segunda filha do Chefe do Clã Hatake era uma lutadora formidável e o destriparia com facilidade. Não, Tobirama teve uma vida feliz até que sua mãe, linda, poderosa e amorosa, caísse em batalha, levando um grupo ridiculamente grande de caçadores de linhagem com ela. Foi depois disso que seu pai mostrou sua verdadeira face para a família, um cachorro louco levado firmemente na coleira por homens tão cruéis quanto ele. O status de Herdeiro e o Mokuton protegeram Hashirama do pior, afinal se ele não servisse como shinobi, distraído e ingênuo, ainda poderia ser um líder manipulável e convencido a fornecer o maior número de filhos poderosos para o serem por ele. Tobirama, Itama e Kawarama não tiveram tal benefício, então Tobirama suportou e planejou, esperando o dia que fosse forte o bastante para fugir com seus irmãos, se colocando entre seus três irmãos e Butsuma tanto quanto podia.

Esse dia não chegou, Kawarama morreu como o shinobi que não tinha idade para ser, repousando em uma cova pequena demais. Itama o seguiu não muito depois, seu coração tão puro para aquela vida que, nos dias mais sombrios, Tobirama pensa que sua morte foi melhor que a vida que o esperava. Hashirama se perdeu, apaixonado pelo seu novo amigo e totalmente esquecido de seus irmãos, sonhando com uma paz que era tudo menos o que ele professava ser. Em um curto período de tempo, ele perdeu seus irmãos, todos eles e doía, mesmo que Hashirama o visse somente com aquela noção vaga e desconsiderada que ele via a todos, uma multidão sem rosto que ele amava e que deveria amá-lo de volta.

Tōka surgiu quando Tobirama queria desistir mais uma vez, cansado, isolado, deprimido, sendo obrigado a esconder suas emoções e empurrado quando deveria estar de luto, ele foi ferido em uma missão, ele se deixou ser ferido em uma missão, ele queria morrer. Quando ele falhou nisso também, felizmente sem que seu pai notasse, foi atribuído a guarda de sua prima, com quem teve pouco contato após a morte de sua mãe, e o horror dos atos de Butsuma contra a adolescente o abalou ainda mais. Tōka e Haru se tornaram seu novo motivo para viver, sua prima traumatizada se tornou uma kunoichi mortal por conta própria e seu irmãozinho estava protegido por selos que escondiam seu chakra gigantesco, ele não seria jogado na máquina brutal de produzir shinobi de seu pai. Ele planejou cuidadosamente a fuga, eles viviam em tempos onde uma cabaça de vinho valia mais que uma vida e, por mais que ele quisesse, simplesmente pegar os dois e correr seria uma sentença de morte.

O plano insano e idiota dos anciãos Senju quase pos o planejamento de Tōka e Tobirama a perder, afinal não havia como ele deixar seu pai ter sucesso, as palavras doutrinação, tortura e pesquisa rondam sua mente até hoje, como um fantasma nefasto. O horror vencendo o medo paralisante que sentia de Butsuma, não o bastante para matar o bastardo, mas o suficiente para que ele enfiasse todas as suas coisas em um selo e partisse para impedir aquela heresia. Voltando de uma missão desgastante com chakra baixo, quase nenhuma comida de verdade e caindo no colapso mental que sufocou desde que Itama morreu, Tobirama saiu sabendo que provavelmente morreria.

De estar mentalmente se despedindo de Tōka e Haru enquanto mantinha um bebê Uchiha dentro de suas roupas, protegido do início de inverno gelado, para dividir a cama com Uchiha Tajima foi um processo peculiar, na falta de uma palavra melhor.

-Tobirama, você está me ouvindo?

-Não muito… - a resposta foi grogue, Madara o havia sentado em uma cama na enfermaria, mas ele não podia se obrigar a manter o foco. - O veneno…

Antes que pudesse falar mais sua mente se perdeu nos dias depois do resgate, como o clã Uchiha descongelou facilmente para ele, Tōka e Haru, como ele assumiu mais e mais funções, alimentando o pequeno viciado em trabalho que ele era. A amizade com Izuna veio fácil, principalmente porque ele estava apaixonado por Tōka e acolheu Haru como ninguém além dele, mas também pelo hábito do seu antigo rival de suborná-lo com comida. Tajima foi uma constante no processo de ressignificação de sua vida, um líder, pai e homem muito melhor que Butsuma, atencioso e inteligente, sempre pronto para ajudar, mesmo que a ajuda fosse um tapa na nuca quando ele estava particularmente empenhado em se autodepreciar. Levou tempo, mas esse clã que amava em profundidade se tornou sua família e Tajima, bem, ele amava Tajima e era amado de volta, não havia outra descrição para a relação deles.

E é por esse clã que ele está assim agora, ombro recém costurado, coberto com o sangue de Senju Butsuma e mergulhado em sua mente sem conseguir sair, enquanto Madara o ajuda a despir e se lavar.

-O pai está resolvendo tudo, aparentemente os emissários consideraram a atitude de Butsuma uma desrespeito flagrante ao decreto de não agressão - Madara deixou o pai com os emissários do governante e sua escolta Aburame - O veneno deve estar todo neutralizado em breve, seu pai não é criativo. Nada vai ser feito contra você ou contra o Uchiha.

-Ele não precisava ser criativo, ele estava visando a garganta, por isso eu … eu sinto muito… eu… - Tobirama está tentando se manter de pé, todos os anos de emoções turbulentas reprimidas o engolindo - Eu não queria por o clã em risco.

-Hey, calma - a voz de Madara fica ainda mais suave com Tobirama finalmente respondendo ativamente - Você salvou a vida do meu pai, isso não é de forma alguma por o clã em risco. Butsuma atacou em uma zona neutra com a tinta fresca no cessar-fogo, você só nos defendeu.

Madara o guia para a água quente e cuidadosamente lava o sangue, murmurando garantias que o relaxaram até a beira do sono. Uma hora ele vai ter que se resolver com Madara, apesar da afirmação de Tajima de que eles podem ter um relacionamento, Tobirama não tem certeza se é esse tipo de relacionamento que eles precisam. Madara e ele gravitam um para o outro com frequência, é verdade, mas ele suspeita que isso tem mais a ver com uma compatibilidade de ideais e necessidade de afeto que com interesse romântico. Além disso, Madara está em uma situação muito semelhante a dele em relação a Hashirama, magoado e desiludido, sofrendo sem sequer poder culpar o homem por ser tão distante. O comportamento de seu irmão mais velho quebrou a confiança de Madara de tantas formas que Tobirama só podia cuidar dele e torcer para que um dia todos eles superassem Hashirama.

A cama é o próximo lugar para onde eles vão, enrolados em suas roupas de dormir mais macias e cercados por um cobertor fofo, Madara teve irmãos assustados o suficiente para saber o passo-a-passo do conforto. Tobirama se deixa ser levado, se encolhendo no lado do moreno e respirando o cheiro fresco dos cobertores, uma mistura de seu próprio cheiro com o de Tajima e agora de Madara também, eles ficam assim até que adormecem, abraçados e rezando para que tudo dê certo.

Os sentidos de Tobirama o alertam no momento que seu companheiro entra no quarto, recém banhado e cansado. O albino se esforça para abrir os olhos, mas a névoa de sono não permite, ele sente o cobertor ser erguido e Tajima se deitar com eles no futon, tomando cuidado com o ombro não totalmente curado. Um beijo é pressionado em seus lábios e Tobirama volta a adormecer, rosto escondido no peito de Tajima e o calor de Madara em suas costas.

*****

O dia não amanheceu quando o movimento de Madara o acorda, e aparentemente Tajima também, ele quase quer rir da semelhança entre o ninho de ratos na cabeça dos dois, cabelos emaranhados espetados em todas as direções, mesmo que o de Tajima seja infinitamente menor.

-Oi!! Se sentindo melhor? - Madara acaricia seu rosto e olha para Tajima em seguida - Bom dia, pai.

-Bom dia, pirralho.

-Um pouco cansado, só isso. - Um bocejo escapa de Tobirama antes que ele consiga contê-lo.

-Então descansem, eu e Izuna podemos dar conta de tudo por hoje. - Madara segurou o rosto de Tobirama com as duas mãos e tocou seus lábios com os seus - Vocês dois parecem precisar de um tempo.

-Obrigado, Madara.

O Uchiha mais jovem imitou o gesto com seu pai, lhe dando um daqueles beijinhos infantis que ele secretamente tinha saudades desde o início da adolescência, e se levantou para sair do quarto.

-Eu aviso se alguma coisa urgente surgir.

A porta se fecha com um som suave e Tobirama sente a risada de Tajima na sua nuca, seguida de uma leve mordida e dos braços o atraindo mais perto.

-Não são atraídos um pelo outro, certo?

-Acho que você está olhando a situação pelo ângulo errado. - Tobirama se contorceu para ficar cara a cara com Tajima - Podemos ver onde isso vai depois, agora eu só preciso ficar com você até essa coisa… esse medo… passar.

-Vamos só ficar por aqui hoje, sem pensar em nada - ele o beijou de leve - Fiquei apavorado quando você caiu.

-Enquanto o veneno da kunai era metabolizado eu lembrei de coisas que não queria ter lembrado, da morte de Itama e Kawarama, principalmente de Itama. Quando Kawarama morreu eu estava longe, mas eu senti Itama morrendo, eu lembrei da sensação, do medo e só podia pensar que isso podia acontecer com Haru, você ou qualquer um do clã - Tobirama dá um suspiro tentando conter o choro - Eu achei que fosse enlouquecer…

Tobirama deve ter adormecido enquanto respondia as perguntas de Tajima sobre os irmãos que ajudou a criar e perdeu cedo demais. A voz do homem mais velho era sempre certeira em acalmá-lo, mesmo quando era o sussurro de um sonho como agora, Tajima sempre falou dormindo e o albino nunca conseguiu juntar as palavras perdidas em uma frase. Ele se empurrou um pouco mais no calor do outro e observou a janela sobre seu ombro, o sol não havia se fixado no horizonte, o que quer dizer que não eram mais que oito horas. Ele havia dormido praticamente desde o fim de seu colapso nervoso no início da noite, mas não queria se levantar, o outono estava bem estabelecido e Tobirama odiava o frio, além disso não haviam deveres do clã para tirar ele e Tajima da cama tão cedo hoje.

Infelizmente ele estava vestido e, mesmo no inverno, dormir com roupas nunca foi algo agradável, o grande impasse era como tirar o tecido infernal sem acordar Tajima. Parecia errado com o mais velho, que dormia de forma intermitente como qualquer shinobi, despertando com o mínimo ruído ou movimento. Tobirama se saía muito melhor nisso, por ser um sensor tão forte bastava sentir a assinatura de chakra de sua família para relaxar e dormir, sabendo que flutuações de perigo ou o chakra de intrusos o acordariam imediatamente. Ele está pesando os prós e contras de acordar seu amante para se livrar da roupa opressora enrolada em seu corpo quando um leve movimento de Tajima pressiona o pênis meio duro do homem contra uma de suas pernas. Acordar assim não é incomum para eles, um ou ambos sempre acabavam com uma ereção na cama, seja quando deitavam ou pela manhã, era um efeito colateral de estarem sozinhos e se tocando, não significava exclusivamente sexo. De qualquer forma, se ele estava descansado o bastante para ficar de pau duro, estava descansado o bastante para acordar e Tobirama não precisava ficar preso nas malditas roupas, talvez Tajima até tirasse para ele.

Ele pressiona um beijo na clavícula exposta, a pele do homem era injustamente pálida e ainda uns três tons mais escura que a sua, o movimento seguinte foi transformar o beijo e uma lambida e movimentar as pernas para que acariciasse a ereção cada vez mais proeminente.

-Mmm… esse é um bom jeito de acordar - a voz sonolenta o fez erguer o rosto - Infelizmente você está vestido.

Qualquer protesto sobre Madara estar com eles até o amanhecer foi silenciado com um beijo e antes que esse beijo em questão termine os dois estão nus, ereções presas entre seus corpos e ofegantes.

-Porra, você vai ser a minha morte, Tobirama.

-Melhor que isso não seja verdade, ou posso ter que criar um jutsu para te trazer de volta…

-Não vou duvidar disso - ele retruca empurrando os cobertores em uma pilha - Mas antes de pensarmos em como me trazer de volta de uma morte que não aconteceu, o que acha de me foder até uma pequena morte? Só para testar a teoria.

Tobirama engasga brevemente com os arrepios que a boca suja de Tajima enviam pela sua coluna, o beijo que se segue é violento, muito dentes e desejo, enquanto o albino procura o óleo de ervas que eles geralmente usam e fica na ponta do futon, esperando sinceramente que Madara não tenha visto isso. 

-Quero que você me foda. - a voz de Tajima era um rosnado. - Agora!

Eles rolam um pouco, relutantes em parar de beijar e Tajima se deita de bruços sobre os cobertores com uma das pernas flexionadas para que o mais novo tivesse acesso fácil, Tobirama leva tempo beijando os ombros nus, sentindo o cheiro amadeirado persistente do shampoo nos cabelos negros, ele adorava esse cheiro, a sensação do chakra de magma tranquilo e entregue, a pele firme marcada pelo treinamento e pelo combate, era perfeito.

Seus lábios descem pela leve depressão da coluna até a curva das nádegas, onde ele deixa algumas marcas de mordidas, só meio atento aos gemidos de seu amante contra o travesseiro. Enquanto mergulha seus dedos no pote de óleo, Tobirama pensa uma série de coisas que gostaria de fazer com Tajima naquele momento, tocar cada centímetro de pele, fazê-lo gozar somente com seus dedos e língua, apenas para chupá-lo até ele esteja duro e choramingando e então sentá-lo em seu pau para cavalgar até o orgasmo. Ele fala algumas dessas coisas enquanto empurra os dedos contra os músculos apertados, elogiando como Tajima relaxa para ele e faz sons tão bonitos de necessidade.

O homem relutou muito em permitir que Tobirama o fodesse, escaldado por alguma coisa que aconteceu no passado, mesmo agora o ato todo era uma dança lenta. Não que Tobirama reclamasse, pelo contrário, ele amava e ser a parte fodida quando os humores estavam mais rudes combinava mais com seus gostos. Ele passou um longo tempo acariciando as paredes internas do corpo sob o seu, massageando a próstata levemente, apenas forte o bastante para que o outro empurrasse contra seus dedos, procurando mais contato, gemendo. Aparentemente seus planos mais pervertidos teriam que esperar a próxima rodada, nesse momento ele precisava abraçar Tajima e estar dentro dele.

Tajima se contraiu um pouco quando ele substituiu os dedos por seu pênis, ainda de bruços, enquanto o albino o abraçava, enrolando os braços em seu torso e colando o peito em suas costas. Tobirama preferia a conexão do sexo cara a cara, olhando diretamente nos olhos quase sempre vermelhos do sharingan e para todas as emoções que cruzavam seu rosto, mas ele podia entender a predileção de Tajima por ser levado assim, a confiança envolvida em permitir alguém em suas costas com as mãos tão próximas de pontos sensíveis como o pescoço, para um shinobi isso dizia muito.

Ele ficou parado, apreciando a sensação, rosto colado na nuca pálida com os cabelos curtos acariciando sua bochecha, até que rolar leve dos quadris foi demais para resistir. Os dois se moviam sem sincronia perfeita, languido da forma que Tajima amava e que aquecia Tobirama de formas que nada tinham a ver com sexo. Pequenos gemidos de prazer e palavras suaves encheram o quarto enquanto o sol subia, o albino entrelaçou dos dedos de uma de suas mãos, com a outra envolveu a ereção de Tajima com um toque firme e o arrastou lentamente para um orgasmo.

-Tobirama… - a voz era ofegante, mergulhando rapidamente em incongruências obscenas enquanto gozava. - Foda-se, só… não pare… porra…

Ele não pararia, definitivamente não, mesmo quando isso arrancou gemidos sensibilizados e quase doloridos do homem, ele não parou até gozar, puxando seu corpo para traz apenas o suficiente para pintar as costas de Tajima com sêmen e cair sobre ele ofegante.

-Filho da puta, vou sentir isso o dia inteiro. - o rosnado não escondia o carinho, nem os dedos entrelaçados - Você fez de propósito.

-Humm… sim. - Ele beijou o ombro do outro - O dia me deixou um pouco possessivo e você fica muito bem trêmulo e coberto de porra. Considere a compensação que você me prometeu mais cedo.

-Vou me compensar batendo na sua bunda até você não poder mais sentar. - mesmo assim ele se ajeitou melhor no abraço, quem diria que o temido líder Uchiha gostaria de conchinha.

-Prefiro que você faça outras coisas com a minha bunda para me impedir de sentar. - Tobirama riu e esfregou o nariz no pescoço exposto - Mas eu vou amar você mesmo que tenha um fetiche estranho por espancamento.

-Não tenho um fetiche - respondeu indignado antes de processar o resto da frase - Também amo você, mesmo sendo um pirralho insolente.

-Vamos, temos que levantar daqui e trocar esses lençóis - Tobirama se afastou contra a vontade - Eu sangrei por todo o lado, o corte do ombro abriu.

-Porque não curou isso ontem?

-Tinha veneno na lâmina, se eu tentasse curar algo…

-Ia ser ruim, eu sei - Tajima começou a remover o curativo - Vamos nos lavar e eu te ajudo a cuidar disso, bonito.

Antes de alcançar o banheiro eles estavam se beijando novamente.

*****

Eles ainda estavam na cama, felizmente com lençóis trocados e nada de sangue ou sêmen a vista, ambos devidamente lavados e vestidos, quando uma batidinha hesitante soou e o rosto infantil de Haru apareceu na porta. Tobirama fez sinal para que entrasse e o garoto se enfiou entre os dois na cama, abraçando o irmão e tremendo de leve, Tajima esfregava padrões circulares nas costas da criança. Haru não costumava agir assim, ele não era mais tão pequeno e a liberação dos selos de supressão de chakra ajudou com seus medos.

-O que houve, criança? - Tajima pediu enquanto Tobirama apenas o abraçava.

-Eu ouvi os adultos falando que ‘ele’ tinha machucado meu Aniki. - Haru sempre se referia a Butsuma como ‘ele’, culpa da preocupação de Tobirama e Tōka infelizmente - Eu fiquei com medo.

O albino apreciou por um momento o uso do termo Aniki, Haru nunca o chamou de Anija, nada daquela formalidade distante literalmente batida nele por Butsuma.

-Haru, olhe para mim. Ele nunca mais vai machucar nenhum de nós - Tobirama tentou transmitir a maior parte de confiança possível - Ele nunca mais vai machucar ninguém, ele está morto.

Haru pensou por uns instantes, expressão concentrada, e quando falou novamente foi um sussurro quase inaudível.

-É errado eu estar feliz com isso?

-Não, Haru. Você está feliz porque uma pessoa má não pode mais te machucar, isso não é errado - A voz de Tajima era tranquila, muito parecida com a que ele usou em Tobirama quando estavam desprogramando a merda que o Senju fez com sua cabeça - Nós somos todos shinobi, Haru. A morte faz parte de nossa natureza e isso não é errado, é o que somos.

Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, com Haru deitado entre eles e Tajima abraçando ambos, Tobirama quase adormeceu novamente.

-Izuna-san disse que vai casar com minha Okaasan e ser meu novo pai. Ele vai ser seu pai também, Aniki?

Tobirama fica chocado, no meio minuto que levou para a hipótese entrar em seu cérebro e a cara de nojo se formar, Tajima está sufocando de rir e Haru esperava com uma carinha concentrada que normalmente deixa o albino encantado, mas agora vai lhe dar pesadelos.

-Não, Haru. Izuna vai casar com a sua mãe, não com a minha…

-Você namora o pai de Izuna, quer dizer que você é a nova mãe dele? 

Tajima ri ainda mais, arfando de leve pela falta de ar, apenas para ser golpeado por um Tobirama vermelho.

-Não… Haru...- o albino dá um segundo tapa no bíceps de Tajima - Uchiha, explique você, seu clã é o louco…

-Também é seu clã, agora - O homem se levanta sem fôlego - Enquanto você explica vou preparar o chá, Okaasan.

Um travesseiro pode, ou não, ter atingido seu rosto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annye: Ficou bom. Ainda estou processando algumas coisas insanas, mas se Kishimoto pode enfiar uma Deusa Coelho meio alienígena no enredo dele, nós podemos fazer o que quisermos com a desconstrução das idiotices dele.  
> Lótus: Eu não te entendo. Você gosta de Naruto, mas parece odiar também.  
> Annye: Eu amo o leque de possibilidades de Naruto, mas Kishimoto é um velho machista e chauvinista. Odeio o que ele faz com as mulheres, odeio como os personagens secundários são planos e quase sempre ‘não tão bons assim’ e odeio que o personagem mais estúpido da série do nada vire o senhor fodão.  
> Lótus: Então me fazer de bolinha de ping-pong amor/ódio por personagens é a sua forma sádica de se vingar do Kishimoto?  
> Annye: Sim! Eu não escrevo, então alguém tem que fazer isso por mim…  
> Lótus: Porque eu sou seu amigo mesmo?   
> Annye: *tira um bolo do forno* Porque eu cozinho tudo que você pede e te empresto o Astolfo (ouriço de pelúcia) pra dormir...

**Author's Note:**

> Annye: Ok, gostei disso!! Não sei o que o resto do mundo vai pensar, porque isso parece muito nossas relações interpessoais, e elas não são normais…  
> Lótus: Bom, se nós nos comportamos como o Uchiha dessa fic quer dizer que existe e é possível… além do mais, isso é uma fanfic, se eu escrevi um Batman/Coringa fofo, posso escrever isso. Marque como crack se quiser, não dou a mínima.  
> Annye: Impressão minha ou você botou a família do Orochimaru nisso e deu uma espécie de transtorno mental Mokuton induzido para o Hashirama?  
> Lótus: Sim, problema?  
> Annye: Nenhum, na verdade. Ainda estou tentando entender a cena do Daimyō…  
> Lótus: Não sei, construí a fic em torno dela, veio pronta na minha cabeça quando eu li os nomes na lista, a segunda cena foi Tajima de bruços corado e gemendo...  
> Annye: *engasga* Ok!!!  
> Lótus: *ri*   
> Annye: *cara de homicida* Agora, porque mais de 10 dias para menos de 4.000 palavras?  
> Lótus: *vermelho* Tem mais dois capítulos, mas não sei muito bem se vou escrever ou não.  
> Annye: Se fodeu, agora vai fazer sim!!  
> Lótus: Caralho, mulher!!  
> Annye: *bebendo café* Vou trabalhar agora, espero ver esses rascunhos quando terminar...


End file.
